Prosthetic boots described herein include all air casts and all shells partially surrounding lower legs and feet. The prosthetic boots provide rapid application to feet and legs, accelerate and improve healing of bones and soft tissues compared to rigid casts and are removable for bathing and skin care.
Patients go into boots every day already having plantar fasciitis, heel spurs, metatarsalgia, posterior tibialis and tendonitis. Patients have tried to use their own orthotics, attempting to solve these problems. One patient actually took her own orthotic and placed it in a bed of foam to try and support her foot. Another patient actually took his own ¾ insole and used duct tape to secure it under a boot liner.
A problem of the prosthetic boots exists in foot comfort and arch anchoring. The prosthetic boots anchor lower limbs and feet, provide walkability and access to air and speed circulation and healing. The needs still continue for improved foot sole contacting surfaces sufficient to provide lower foot anchoring and comfort. Especially prominent are the problems of concurrently providing comfort and precise anchoring and stabilizing in the tarsals and metatarsals arch areas of feet. The exact positions and slopes of the natural arches are difficult to attain, and when approached with rigid arches or orthotics provide discomfort to a user.